The New Team Arrow
by Cnglee
Summary: Oliver Queen has retired as the Green Arrow. Now that his children have taken over what will happen? As a member of the new team is taken back to the past how will the newbies get them back? Will the old team have to step back in?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow, The Flash, or any of the characters. This is a spin off from my story Felicity's Fight ^^^- Click on my name to view it. I decided to fast forward time 14 years and have the next generation of Team Arrow going into the past to help Oliver. Feel free to review- Sissy.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Scarlett you have 10 minutes."

Scarlett sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Short and lean with amazing muscle. Scarlett was a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. She was currently in her school uniform trying to fix her makeup. She then grabbed her brown leather backpack and walked downstairs. She found her father, Oliver Queen, and her mother Felicity Queen eating their breakfast. Before Scarlett could even say hello, her little brother Robbie barged in. He looked at his mother.

"Mom! They came into my room again!"

Felicity sighed. "Robbie they just want you to play with them."

He groaned. "But they only want to play dress up and I hate those tutus."

Just then they heard.

"Robbie!"

Scarlett turned and giggled. Her 4 year old twin sisters came into the room in their princess dresses. Josie looked at Robbie.

"You forgot your crown."

Oliver chuckled while Felicity knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetie, Robbie has to go to school. He can't play Princess with you."

Jayda pouted. "Can Daddy play with us?"

Scarlett grinned and sat down next to her dad. "Yeah Daddy they can paint your nails again."

Oliver lightly nudged her and looked at the twins.

"Girls why don't you eat your breakfast and i'll play with you when I get home from work."

Jayda grinned. "Pinky promise?"

He gave her his pinky. "Pinky promise."

The girls sat down and Scarlett marveled at them. They were fraternal twins. Josie was the spitting image of Oliver except with brown eyes. Jayda had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both equally spunky and funny. Robbie was mini Felicity. Same blonde hair and brown eyes. He even wore glasses. Scarlett often referred to him as Point Dexter. He was always taking apart video game consoles, cell phones and smart watches and turning them into something else. Scarlett mainly inherited her mother's babbling and hacking skills. From her father she inherited a much better gift. She was a highly skilled archer and gymnast. She could shoot a bow and arrow just as well as Oliver. But she could also squeeze herself into any space undetected and break into any building unnoticed.

Scarlett stood and set her empty cereal bowl in the sink just as the back door opened. Her older brother William, Will, walked in. He was in a crisp navy suit. He smiled.

"Morning."

He poured some coffee into his to go mug as Oliver spoke.

"Court today?"

He nodded. "I get to observe a murder trail. Should be more fun then filing all day."

Felicity smiled. "Well you have to start at the bottom for you to get your footing."

"I know." He took a sip of his coffee before looking at his father. "What time is the benefit tonight?"

"8pm sharp."

"I'll be here at 7. Claire wants me to get new cufflinks to match her dress."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

He smiled. "Shut up. I just don't want you getting any dating ideas."

"I'll be 15 next month."

"That doesn't mean you are ready for dating."

She rolled her eyes. "Right now I just want to focus on my meet." She wrapped her arms around her dad's back and kissed his cheek. "Saturday at 2. Please don't be late."

"I won't be it is on my calendar and Dig's."

She nodded and flashed Will a smile. "So can I grab a ride to school?"

He sighed. "Sure. Come on Robbie."

Robbie put his dishes in the sink and then looked at his mother. "I tested the new watch for you. It has a habit of vibrating after you get it wet and I find that the back up speed is slower then your last model."

She laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Well thank you Rob but I already knew all of that. Why else do you think I gave it to you to play with?"

He sighed. "I thought I was going to get to be a tester for Queen Tech."

"Try again when you turn 18."

He grabbed his bag and walked outside. Scarlett kissed her mother's cheek and the twins heads before following Robbie. They stood on the back porch and Robbie grinned.

"Race for shot gun?"

She smiled. "Go!"

She clearly outstripped him. She reached the car and settled in the passenger seat. A minute later Robbie appeared panting, athletics weren't his forte. He gave her a look.

"You cheated."

"Did not."

He slid into the backseat just as Will got in. He set his cup down and started his Mercedes. They drove in near silence. Scarlett was texting her best friend, Sara Diggle. She sighed when they reached the school. Robbie got out and ran in. He never liked to be late. Scarlett was about to get out when Will glanced at her.

"Hey Barley."

She looked at him. "What?"

"About the other night..."

She kissed his cheek. "Don't mention it."

He nodded and she slid out. As she walked into school she reminded herself of who she was. By day she was Scarlett Elizabeth Queen. Gymnastics superstar, daughter of billionaires; and sister to William, Robert, Josie, and Jayda Queen. By night she was The Red Huntress. One of 5 masked vigilantes.

That was her biggest secret. Even though her parents knew what she was doing she couldn't tell anyone outside of what her dad called The Circle. It consisted of the new Team Arrow. William had taken on the persona of The Green Arrow. Grant it Scarlett could shoot an arrow better but he had better instincts and negotiation techniques. Sara Diggle took on the persona of The Raven. She mainly is skilled with reading peoples emotions, bomb making, and hand to hand combat. John Diggle Jr, aka JJ, was Spartan. He was in ROTC so he was skilled with combat, planning, and shooting. The final member of their team was Carson Bailey who was known as The Titan. He was Will's best friend who was an ex marine. He happened to have developed an abnormal ability while overseas. He had super strength that rivaled Roy Harper's. Together they were unstoppable. The rest of The Circle consisted of Oliver and Felicity Queen, Roy and Thea Harper, Quinten and Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, John and Lyla Diggle, and Barry Allen. They were the only people Scarlett and the others were allowed to talk about their nighttime activities with. Mainly the adults were just there for advice and support. Scarlett had set up their own bunker in the basement of her parent's garage. They built their own costumes and weapons. They also went out on their own. Scarlett couldn't picture a different life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will looked at his watch and groaned. "Shit."

He started shoving his files back into his briefcase just as Jacklyn walked in. She handed him a stack of files.

"Hey Will, Mr. Lawson wants these sorted by tomorrow."

He looked at her desperate. "Is there any chance you can do them and I will owe you a case of very expensive wine?"

"What is this time?"

"My parents are having a benefit for the clinic. I have to be at their house in an hour."

"Go. I got it."

"You are amazing."

"Save it. Remember that I love 72 Bordeaux from that vineyard we visited in France."

He grabbed his suitcase and ran outside. He got into his car and yelled.

"Ouch."

He turned and saw a syringe in his seat. He groaned and felt his eyelids getting heavy. He grabbed his phone and quickly shot a text. He then lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scarlett was in the kitchen with one of their house keepers Rosa. Felicity walked in wearing a floor length red gown. Her hair was in an elegant side bun. Scarlett smiled.

"Wow."

Felicity looked down. "You really think so?"

"Mom you're stunning."

She smiled. "Thank you. Are you sure you can give the twins their baths and put them to bed?"

"I've got it. And Robbie is taking apart his blu ray motion player."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he is." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Love you. Don't stay up too late."

She walked out of the room. Soon Scarlett could hear people arriving. She walked upstairs and into the twins room. They were finishing their movie. Scarlett turned off the tv and smiled.

"Bath time."

Josie groaned. "Do we have too?"

Jayda nodded. "Can't we go to the party?"

"Sorry grown ups only. I'll let you guys pick the book for tonight."

They jumped off their beds and ran into their bathroom. Soon they were cleaned and in purple cupcake print pajamas. Scarlett read them Cinderella and tucked them in. She had just walked out of their room when Carson came upstairs in his tux. She smiled.

"Hey looking sharp."

He looked stressed. "Are the kids asleep?"

Scarlett held up her finger and looked in on Robbie. He was snoring. She shut his door and spoke.

"What's up?"

"I got this text from Will."

She took his phone. The text said...

 _being taken, work...help_

She looked up. "Do you think this is forreal?"

"I swung by his office and I found this in his car with his briefcase and phone."

She looked it was an empty syringe. She started to feel frazzled.

"Umm okay...I'll analyze what is in here. You call Sara and JJ, tell them what's going on and to be on standby."

"What about Claire? She just got here. And the parents?"

"I'll handle them. After you call them meet me in the bunker."

They split. Scarlett took the house entrance to the bunker that was located in the playroom. Her footsteps echoed in the tunnel. She punched in the security code and stepped in. She quickly put the last of what was in the syringe into the machine and started it. She then plugged Will's phone in to retrieve all the data. She then ran back through the tunnel and stepped into the dark playroom. She could hear that the party was in full swing. She glanced down. She was in a green army jacket, black t shirt, jeans, and brown combat boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on very little makeup. She would stand out no matter what. But then again she was Scarlett Queen and this was her house. She walked into the hall and stepped into the main ball room. The size still intimidated her. Her father and Aunt Thea grew up in this house just as she had. She still called it Queen Castle. She hadn't been standing there long when Claire walked over. She was in a navy gown with her curly blonde hair twisted into a knot at the back of her neck. She looked concerned.

"Scarlett have you heard from Will? He's not answering his phone."

She quickly lied. "He just called. He's stuck at the office."

She groaned. "Great now I get to make small talk with virtual strangers."

"He said to tell you that he owes you one."

"Oh yeah he will."

She grabbed a glass of champagne and walked away. Scarlett then spotted her parents. Her father was with Dig, Lyla, Thea, Roy, and Ray while her mother was chatting with some of her board members. She saw Sara and Quinten with Barry by the bar. She took a deep breath and walked over to her father. He saw her and looked concerned.

"Scar are the kids okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah they're asleep. Will asked me to tell you he is stuck at the office. He has a ton of files to memorize before the cross tomorrow."

He nodded. "Does Claire know?"

"Yes she isn't to happy about it. He says he'll be by for dinner on Friday."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek and hugged her Uncle Ray before heading out of the room. Once she was in the back hallway she ran to the playroom, made sure no one was watching as she pushed the button on the home system and typed in the password to make the bookcase open. She then ran through the tunnel and opened the bunker door. Carson was pacing.

"Your spectro analysis is done."

She looked. "It was a sedative...a very rare sedative."

"How rare?"

"Its used by The League of Assassins. Only found in one area of the world."

"Where?"

"Lian Yu." She kept typing and spoke. "There was something else on the syringe."

"What?"

"A kind of material that hasn't been used for almost 15 years."

An alarm went off and she looked.

"What is it?"

He glanced at the screen. "Someone broke into the old Palmer Tech warehouse."

"Really? Did they take anything?"

He looked. "Security says that something was taken from the bottom drawer in the vault."

Scarlett went through her mother's records. "It's a time travel watch. She had invented it for Aunt Sara years ago." She started typing away and groaned. "Well I have good news and bad news."

"Good news first."

"Will's alive."

"Now the bad news."

"He's in the past."

Carson nodded. "That's just great."

"Maybe not as bad as you think."

She grabbed her phone and called the security office. Carson looked at her when she hung up.

"What did you do?"

"Posed as my mom and gave the password to disregard the alarm. And now I am deleting the record of it."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to go get Will."

Carson raised his brows. "No way!"

She stood and spoke clearly. "Look I know how to use my mom's other device and I know who has it. I can sneak out, get Will and be back before anything happens. You need to distract my parents in case i'm late getting back."

He sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "I am Will's best chance."

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"I"ll get the other device from upstairs pack a bag and make a dummy for in my bed. My parents are probably not going to check on me but just in case...You need to go up to the party and act like nothing is wrong. When the party is over come down here and stay her in case I need you. The other device can send a distress signal."

"And if you send that signal?"

"Tell my dad everything."

He nodded. "Okay go."

Scarlett ran upstairs and snuck into her parent's room. She opened her dad's safe and grabbed some cash. He would never miss it. She then went back downstairs and snuck into the foyer. She saw the garment racks with the guest coats. She went through all the men's until she found her Uncle Ray's. She found the other watch in his inside pocket. She took it and snapped it onto her wrist. She then went into the playroom and into the tunnel. When she re-entered the bunker Carson looked at her.

"Scar maybe this isn't the best idea."

She sighed. "I have no choice. Someone took Will and we don't know why. But if they can time travel...I can find him. I know I can."

She grabbed her specially designed tactical bag. It contained her arrows and a small compartment for extra gear. She changed into her costume. She wore a black and red fit leather jacket, black leather leggings, specially designed light weight tactical sneakers, and a red compression mask. She shoved her regular clothes into her bag along with the cash she had taken, her personal cell, the herbs her father had from Lian Yu, and a family photo. She then walked over to the locked cabinet where they kept things that they usually had to ask the entire circle before using. She opened it and grabbed a bottle with bright blue liquid. Carson looked at her.

"What is that?"

"It is a serum that Dr. Wells invented to make people forget things. It was in case Barry ever ran into issues time travelling. It may come in handy."

She slipped it into her bag and grabbed her bow. She looked at him.

"Mom and Dad usually sleep in after a party so tell Rosa you took me to the gym so I could get in some final practice. Then call the school and tell them i'm sick so they won't call mom or dad. If i'm not back within 24 hours, tell my dad everything."

He nodded. "Be careful Scar."

"Always."

She started typing on the watch. She then took a deep breath and pressed the button. She felt the room spin. Carson disappeared and she felt herself falling. She tried to focus on her mission. Get Will home alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carson slipped into the party and grabbed a glass of champagne. He felt nauseous but plastered a smile on his face none the less. Claire spotted him and walked over. She smiled and hugged him.

"There you are. I was starting to think that you weren't coming either."

"I dropped some Big Belly Burger off to Will. He'll be there all night."

She nodded. "He is so excited about that trial. It freaks me out a little him being a part of a team putting a killer away."

He nodded and took a sip of his drink. He then spotted Oliver.

"I better go say hello to the host."

She nodded. He walked over and Sara Lance smiled.

"Oh here comes Thing 2. I hear Thing 1 is stuck at the office?"

He nodded. "I just dropped him off dinner. He'll be pulling another all nighter."

Felicity hugged him. "Well I'm glad you made it." She pulled back and took in his appearance. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Alexis and I are just going through some things."

Oliver patted his shoulder. "We've all been there."

Ray and Barry walked over. Barry shook Carson's hand.

"Long time no see. How is everything going with your...night job?"

He shrugged. "Pretty quiet right now. I'll take it while I have it."

Dig chuckled. "Sounds about right. Sara was looking like a zombie for a week."

Lyla sighed. "The kids need to be focusing on school. Not saving the world."

Oliver stepped in. "Their grades haven't slipped and Carson and Will are taking the brunt of it. We all agreed that it was their choice as long as they kept up with school."

She nodded. "I know I just worry about them."

Carson spoke up. "Don't worry we've got their backs." He spoke quietly. "Always."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett opened her eyes. She was outside of The Queen Mansion. She sighed. She knew her parents didn't live here yet. She quickly got off the property and started thing about where to go. It was dark so she could stay in her costume. She needed to find out the date so she would know generally what was going on. She started jumping through the trees and an into the main city. Once she was on a rooftop she found a building with a computer. She quietly opened a window and swung inside. She looked on the main screen. February 21st. She groaned. She wasn't even conceived yet. Her parents would have just called off their first wedding. Well that would slightly complicate things. She knew that at this time her dad had new recruits and her brother was in hiding with his birth mom and had no idea Oliver was his father. She left and tried to come up with a plan. She needed to find Will that was her number one priority. She grabbed her phone and saw the last place the other watch gave a signal. She found herself in front of her dad's old campaign office. She cocked her brow and walked in. It looked abandoned. Just as it did in her time. She went to the back and saw a passcode lock on the door. She bit her lip. What would her dad have picked as a password? She eliminated some in her head. She finally typed in a date and was shocked that it worked. It was her brother's birthday, 0718. She stepped onto an elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened she was met with a gun pointed at her face. She ducked and rolled. She then turned and saw a much younger Oliver Queen, Thea, Quinten, Felicity, Dig, Barry, Sara, Ray, and Cisco. She gasped.

"Please don't shoot."

Dig looked at her but didn't lower his gun. Oliver spoke.

"Who are you? How did you get down here?"

Scarlett thought of what to say. "They call me The Red Huntress. This building is owned by Oliver Queen who is also known as The Green Arrow."

Oliver looked at her and then nodded to Dig who lowered his gun. Oliver spoke again.

"How did you get down here?"

"I knew the password."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone. I thought they might be here."

"Why?"

"It's the last place the tracking device pinged."

She reached into her bag and withdrew her phone. Thea looked at it.

"What the heck is that?"

Scarlett raised a brow. "A cellphone. I thought they had them here?"

Felicity looked. "It's glass?"

"A specially designed, shatter proof glass."

She looked impressed. "This is genius."

Sara stepped closer. "You're not from here?"

She shook her head. Barry smiled.

"Ooh another earth?"

"No another time. I'm from the future."

He nodded. Ray spoke up.

"So how did you time travel? There are only 2 ways we know of. Do they develop new technology?"

She pulled up her sleeve and showed them the watch. He stood and compared it to his.

"That watch is mine."

"I know."

"How did you get it?"

She made a face. "I stole it."

Oliver looked at her. "So are you a friend or enemy?"

"Look I just want to find my friend and get him home in one piece." She showed him her phone. "He has the watch that was designed for Sara Lance."

Sara looked at her own wrist. "How did they get it? Did they steal it?"

"No in my time your watch was traded in for a better one. The original was put in a vault that was broken into before my friend was taken."

Oliver looked at the phone and then to Felicity. "Think you can get anything off of this?"

She nodded and took the phone. "The watch would give off a different frequency then Sara's." She plugged the phone in and started typing away. Scarlett looked over her shoulder. Cisco glanced at her and smiled.

"So The Red Huntress? How did you get that name?"

She grinned wickedly and within seconds whipped out her bow and arrow and shot a tennis ball Quinten was bouncing. They all looked stunned and she shrugged.

"I never miss."

Cisco mouthed wow. He then spoke quicker.

"And this suit! It's made out of quality leather yet I bet it's water and fire proof. It sticks to your body like a second skin yet it appears to be breathable. And unlike usual leather it is flexible. Who designed this?"

"I designed it. You made it."

"I did?"

She nodded and pulled out her bow. "You also designed and built this."

He looked at her bow. Oliver even looked over his shoulder. Cisco commented.

"Slim yet durable, lightweight with a high pull resistance. Difficult to aim but highly affective. It looks like something Oliver would use."

He handed it back to her just as Felicity spoke.

"Okay the watch is no longer giving off a frequency but she is right it pinged here for a few minutes. Then it pinged at an unknown address for over half an hour before it turned off."

She wrote down the address before handing it to Scarlett along with the phone.

"Do you know where that is?"

She looked and raised her brows. "If it still is what it is in my time...the suburbs of Bloodhaven?"

She nodded. "They were built last year."

Oliver seemed to tense. "Where in Bloodhaven?"

Felicity showed him and he looked frightened. He looked at Scarlett angry. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. The others yelled but he ignored them and glared at her.

"How did you know what those were and who are you looking for?"

She gasped. "I'm looking for The Green Arrow."

"What?"

"The Green Arrow in my time...his name is William, he's your son."

Oliver looked stunned and dropped her. She took some deep breaths and he looked shaken.

"William...he takes over? A the Green Arrow?"

She nodded. Oliver paced and then turned back to her.

"You're a member of his team?"

She nodded.

"How old is he? In your time?"

"24."

"15 years...and you know him? Personally?"

"Yes."

"Is he...is he good?"

She cracked a small smile. "He can't aim to save his life but he's smart. He has good instincts and leadership skills. He got that from you."

"You don't even know me."

She weighed her options. Lying to them wasn't going to get her anywhere. Her dad always responds better to facts. She sighed and pulled off her mask. She looked at him.

"Actually I do." She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the photos she always kept in there. She showed it to him. "Will is my brother. I'm your daughter."

Everyone had identical looks of surprise. Oliver looked like he was going to pass out. He stared at the photo of future Oliver, Scarlett and Will. It had been taken at Will's graduation from law school the year before. He then looked at Scarlett.

"You came here to find William?"

She nodded. "He was taken and when I saw that the watch was pinging and the fact the sample I got off the syringe the kidnapper left...I knew the kidnapper took the watch and brought him here. I just don't know why? And if the watch pinged there...isn't that where little William is?"

He nodded. "I hid he and Samantha there."

She spoke more to herself. "So why would someone take little Will and future Will?"

Ray stepped in. "They need him for something or they're trying to draw Oliver out."

Barry shook his head. "They would only need little William to do that." He looked at Scarlett. "Was William doing anything as himself or The Green Arrow that your dad was concerned about?"

She thought and nodded. "Last week we were going after a former hitman who was killing his former clients after he was attacked himself. We originally wanted to take him alive so we could find out what he knew but he grabbed The Raven and was going to kill her. Will tried to talk him down but I...I shot him with an arrow. It really shook Will up when we learned he wasn't working alone. But everything has been quiet for a week."

Barry looked at her again. "Whose The Raven?"

"My best friend Sara, Sara Diggle."

Dig raised his brows. "My Sara?"

She nodded and spotted a white board. "This may be quicker."

She grabbed a marker and started writing. "Our team consist of Will, The Green Arrow. Me, The Red Huntress..."

Cisco nodded. "Yeah is that just a color thing or is there a reason for the red in front of huntress, other then the fact the original Huntress was a villain?"

She smiled. "My name is Scarlett. The Scarlett Huntress was just a little too obvious."

Thea made a face. "Scarlett Queen?" She glanced at Oliver. "I hope you don't put her middle name as Moira."

Scarlett laughed. "My full name is Scarlett Elizabeth Queen."

"Aww you name her after me?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Continue."

Scarlett went on writing. "Sara is The Raven. Then her little brother John Jr, we call him JJ, is the new Spartan. Then Will's best friend Carson is Titan."

Thea made a face. "There is no Speedy?"

Scarlett spoke before she thought. "Well Esme and Nolan are both to little to take over for you."

"I have kids?"

Scarlett made a face. "Sorry I just blurt things out sometimes."

Oliver nodded. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"There was only one watch we had access too. Sara and JJ were stuck at home so they are on standby in case they need to come get me and Carson is currently distracting you and Mom."

He raised his brows. "From?"

"If I had told you that Will was missing you would have shit a sideways brick and given me a twenty minute lecture. I knew I could handle things generally."

Felicity nodded. "I think that we can all see how well that worked."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked into the kitchen and kissed Felicity's cheek.

"Good morning."

She smiled. "Morning."

He sat down and looked at Rosa. "Did the kids get off okay?"

"The twins are in the playroom, Shawn dropped Robert off at school and Mr. Carson took Scarlett to the gym before school so she could go through her routine again."

Felicity smiled. "She has run it ten times in the past 48 hours."

He set his coffee down and grabbed his fork. "Well she wants to do well on Saturday."

Rosa stepped out of the room and Felicity spoke as she read on her tablet.

"The cleaning service is still working in the ball room."

"Well we did wrap up late last night."

Just then Ray Palmer and Sara Lance walked in. Oliver looked at them.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

Ray looked around. "Are the kids home?"

Felicity stood. "The twins are in their playroom. Why?"

He dropped his voice. "My watch is gone."

Oliver stood. "Are you sure?"

"I had it in my coat pocket last night. When I got back to my place it was gone. I've checked everywhere but here."

Felicity disappeared and returned a few minutes later. "The cleaning service have only retrieved an earring and a few cufflinks."

Oliver glanced at her. "Do you think the girls took it as a joke?"

She led them into the playroom. The twins were playing with their dollhouse. Felicity smiled.

"Girls have you seen Uncle Ray's watch?"

Josie looked up confused. "What watch?"

"His black smart watch."

She looked at Ray. "Cool can I see it?"

Jayda stood. "Yeah I want one."

He knelt down. "You two didn't take it last night did you?"

Jayda shook her head. "We played mermaids in the bathtub, read Cinderella and went night, night."

Felicity sighed. "Okay. Did you see Robbie after dinner last night?"

They shook their heads. They left them alone and she sighed.

"Well they're telling the truth. No evil grins."

Ray sighed and Sara looked at her.

"Now what?"

Felicity spoke. "Rosa!"

When she appeared a minute later Felicity smiled.

"Can you get the girls a snack in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

She stepped in the playroom and led the twins out. Once it was empty Felicity put in the password and led them into the tunnel. When she opened the bunker she looked at the computer.

"Okay it says that the watch is in your apartment Ray."

He looked. "Huh maybe I overlooked it."

She nodded. "I do that all the time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scarlett was typing away on a computer. She felt people staring at her. Quinten finally spoke.

"As fun as this is I need to handle things at the office."

Oliver nodded and watched him disappear. He looked at Barry.

"Run to Bloodhaven and get Samantha. Bring her here."

He nodded and left. Sara sighed and sat down next to Scarlett and looked at her closely.

"You look like him."

She looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Oliver, you have his eyes and his mouth. Same pout."

Scarlett smiled. "I get that a lot. The only thing I got from mom was my shortness."

Sara looked curious. "Who is your mom?"

Scarlett suddenly busied herself with the computer. Sara looked at the way her hands flew across the keys and put the pieces together. She smiled and looked at Felicity.

"You and Ollie make pretty kids."

Felicity almost choked on her water. "What?"

Oliver looked equally freaked out. "Felicity is your mother?"

Scarlett spoke as she finished typing. "Well you took that better then I thought you would."

Cisco sat down next to her laughing. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to calculate a space where Will could possibly be and checking to see if there is anyone in the system that is connected to the hitman."

Sara looked. "If Will can do you think he would send a signal?"

She thought. "Probably. He would remember dad's old number."

"Would he trust him?"

"Future Will yes...past Will I don't know. I'm not even born yet. All I know about him at this age is what I've heard."

Dig glanced at her. "Can I ask you something? About the future?"

"I don't see why not I'll be erasing your memory of me anyways." She turned and explained. "A little serum Dr. Wells invented."

He nodded. "You said Sara has a little brother?"

She nodded. "JJ."

"JJ? How old is he?"

"14 he's ten months younger then me. Sara is 16."

Thea looked impressed. "And you guys are vigilantes?"

"Will and Carson handle things that are time consuming while we're at school. We're all good at prioritizing. Besides in a few years we'll get even more help."

Thea sat down. "From my kids?"

"Yours and my siblings."

Felicity spoke. "Siblings? God how many kids do I have?"

Scarlett turned her chair and smiled. "I have another brother and two sisters."

Oliver sat down next to her and glared at Ray as he laughed. Scarlett grabbed the family picture she had stuck in her bag and looked at it. Sara saw the sad look in her eyes.

"You miss them already."

She nodded. "Will and I are a team. I don't know what i'll do if he..."

"We'll find him."

She nodded and handed Felicity the photo. Both she and Oliver looked. Felicity glanced at her.

"We look...happy."

"We are."

They all looked up when the door opened. Barry walked in with a very pretty brunette lady. She looked frightened. SHe ran to Oliver.

"He's gone! Someone took him."

Scarlett looked at Samantha curious and stood. She spoke to her hesitantly.

"Your Samantha?"

She turned and looked at Scarlett. Oliver spoke quickly.

"Samantha this is..."

"Barry filled me in even though it gives me a headache." She held her hand out to Scarlett. "Nice to meet you. Or see you again or...like I said I am confused."

Scarlett nodded. "He has your eyes. Will."

Samantha looked surprised. "Will? Not William?"

She laughed. "The only person who calls him William is dad when he is really mad."

She nodded. Scarlett then heard the computer ding. She sat down and looked.

"Yes! I am a genius."

Cisco spoke. "Care to fill me in?"

"Will, my Will, sent a distress signal. He must be by a computer."

"So we can find his location."

Felicity sat down. "Well three computer geeks is better then one."

Scarlett smiled and they all got to work. Less then a minute later she spoke.

"I got him. He's in...Aunt Thea's club."

Thea looked. "It's been closed for over a year."

"In my time it's open. He must be there." She grabbed her bag and mask and looked at Oliver. "Well are you coming?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver led the way into Verdant. Scarlett, Barry, Ray, and Sara followed closely. He spoke in his covered voice.

"It's empty."

They all heard a groan. Scarlett nodded.

"The office."

Oliver opened the door and was stunned by what he saw. A young man that greatly resembled himself laying on the floor bleeding. Scarlett gasped and ran to him.

"Will!"

He looked at her. "Barley."

She pulled him to his feet. "Where's little you."

"Behind the desk."

Scarlett knelt down and saw little William huddled underneath the dusty desk. She spoke kindly.

"It's okay. We're the good guys."

William stood and saw Barry and Oliver.

"The Green Arrow! And The Flash!"

Barry smiled. "Come on little man. Let's get you home."

When they arrived back at the bunker Scarlett took off her mask and helped Will onto the table. Samantha looked at him stunned.

"William?"

Will looked at her confused and then he yelled. "Oww!"

Scarlett threw him a look as she lifted his shirt. "You have some broken ribs." She peered in the bullet wound on his shoulder. "The bullet is still in there. Lay back."

He sighed and did as she asked. Dig pulled over the medical tray and she sighed.

"This is going to hurt."

He looked at her. "My anger is dulling the pain."

Sara handed him a bottle of vodka. "This will dull it better."

Oliver looked at her. "He shouldn't be drinking that."

Will laughed. "I'm 24. Trust me I drink."

Scarlett pulled the bullet out then started to stitch him up. He glanced at her.

"Thanks for coming for me."

"Always."

He smiled and then it fell slightly. "Shit the trial! Dad's party! Claire!"

"All taken care of."

He cocked a brow and she spoke.

"The office thinks you have explosive diarrhea, compliments to Carson for the lovely sound effects."

He made a face. "The rest?"

"Dad and Mom think that you are just working late and they're not expecting to see you until dinner tomorrow night and Claire thinks that you are staying at the house because Robbie is having male issues."

He rolled his eyes. "That's what you came up with?"

"What else did you want on short notice. Lucky I thought to grab the serum from the case."

He nodded. When she finished he sat up and looked at his shoulder in the mirror.

"Great how am I going to explain this one?"

She shrugged. "Hickey gone bad?"

He threw her a look and slid off the table wincing. He looked at little him and spoke.

"You okay?"

William nodded. "So who are you?"

Will looked at Dig. "Can Lyla put them in a safehouse for a few days?"

He nodded. "I'll call her now."

He then looked at Barry. "Hey can you take him for a run around the city?"

Barry cocked a brow but nodded. Samantha spoke as soon as little William was gone. She smiled.

"You look like your father."

Will cracked a small smile. "Act like him too."

Thea groaned. "Great. Do you steal a cab too?"

Scarlett smiled. "No he stole a cop car with the cop still in it."

Will sighed. "One time."

Dig walked back into the room and nodded. "Lyla has a place. 2 agents are on their way."

Will nodded. "Good I need them as far away from this as possible."

Scarlett looked at him. "As far away from what?"

"The guy who took me...I know him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it someone they are after here and he found out about me and all of this some how."

"But why did he take you?"

"He has friends in our time. They want him to come for me."

Scarlett caught on and nodded. Samantha looked at Will.

"Can I hug you?"

Will nodded. She hugged him tight. Will looked freaked out but eventually relaxed. When they pulled apart Samantha saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He forced back his tears. "I just...I haven't been to see you in a while."

"Why? Don't I live by you?"

He spoke quietly. "In the cemetery."

Oliver's eyes widened and Samantha looked freaked out.

"What?"

He sat down and looked at her. "You die in a fire just after Scarlett is born."

She sat down and spoke. "So I die...soon?"

He nodded. Scarlett put a hand on his shoulder. She then spoke to Samantha.

"It's why I was surprised to see you. I don't remember you and Will doesn't really talk about you. Or at least not that I can remember."

They all sat in silence until Dig got a call.

"They're here."

Barry came in with little William. He looked excited.

"Mom I went on top of the Palmer Tech building!"

Samantha planted a smile on her face. "Wow that is so cool."

Will looked up at Scarlett. "You said you grabbed the serum?"

She nodded and grabbed it from her bag. He took it and grabbed some cups. He put a drop of the serum in and mixed it with water. He handed them to Samantha and little William.

"Trust me you don't want to remember this."

Samantha looked at her cup and then at him. "I love you...you know that right?"

He nodded. "I never doubt that."

She nodded and drank. William followed her lead and Will turned to Dig.

"Get them out of here."

He nodded. Will handed his sister back the bottle and sighed. Oliver spoke to him once the elevator closed.

"Why don't you talk about your mom?"

He shrugged. "When she first...I went to her grave once a week, then it became once a month, then once a year, and now I just don't go. As time went on I felt like going there it just hurt. I prefer to remember the good times. Besides I love my mom. Felicity. She was there for me during the hardest time of my life. I couldn't imagine my life any different."

Felicity was lost for words. Oliver simply nodded. Scarlett looked at Will.

"Well this guy has one problem. Dad doesn't know i'm gone or that you are."

He nodded. "So then we need to take Prometheus out before he does."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Carson walked in the backdoor to The Queen Mansion. Rosa smiled.

"Mr. Carson. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Umm no thanks Rosa. Is Mr. Queen here?"

"In the family room."

He walked in. Felicity was reading Jayda a book while Oliver watched the news. Josie and Robbie appeared to be building a lego tower. Josie saw him and squealed.

"Carson!"

She ran over and he caught her and flung her in the air a couple times.

"Hey Josie."

He set her down and looked at Oliver.

"Can I talk to you both?"

Oliver looked curious. He nudged Robbie. "Take the twins upstairs and get ready for dinner."

Robbie nodded and did as he was told. Once they were alone Carson spoke.

"It's about Will and Scarlett."

Felicity looked curious. "What about them?"

"Scar's not at gymnastics and Will's not at the office."

Oliver stood. "Where are they?"

He sighed. "Will was kidnapped. Wednesday afternoon. I got a text from him and I found his car in the parking lot at the firm. His briefcase and phone were inside and there was a used syringe in the seat. I told Scarlett and she ran a test on the syringe. But there was also a break in at the Palmer Tech storage facility. They stole Sara Lance's old watch out of the vault. So...Scarlett tracked it and found him 15 years in the past. She went to get him."

Felicity clapped her hand to her mouth while Oliver looked at Carson.

"Call the team."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked out and tossed Will some clothes.

"Sorry it's all Oliver has."

Will nodded and walked out of the room. Oliver noticed Scarlett staring at him.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I've never really noticed just how much he looks like you before. But you two could pass as twins."

He smiled. Will walked back out in jeans and a hoodie. He sat down in a chair and looked at Scarlett.

"So what else did you steal from Mom and Dad to come and get me?"

She smiled. "Let's see weapons, the serum, Uncle Ray's watch, cash, oh and I posed as mom so the Palmer Tech security dudes wouldn't call her."

He grinned. "So you're going to be grounded until your 20?"

"Pretty much."

Sara sat down and smiled. "I sent Ray back home. We can handle this with who we have."

Cisco nodded. "We have Barry, Oliver, Dig, Sara, and Thea to do the muscle and Felicity and I can handle the computers."

Will raised his hand. "What about me?"

Cisco made a face. "Oh yeah...um baby Oliver can be back up with Red."

Scarlett stood. "No offense but if I am going to be grounded for the next 5 years can I at least shoot an arrow through this pompous dick."

Oliver stood. "No offense but I can't send you two out there."

"Why?"

"Well would future me let you?"

Will stood. "You would let us. Mom wouldn't but you would. Besides no one messes with a Queen and lives."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carson looked at Oliver as he paced.

"So how pissed are you?"

Oliver looked at him. "About a 10. Why would Scarlett not tell me?"

"Because she thought that she could handle it."

"Well obviously she can't because she's not back."

Sara Diggle looked on the computer. "Well she still hasn't raised a distress signal so we know she's at least okay."

Felicity noticed the cabinet opened and looked. "She took the serum."

Thea and Roy nodded. Roy looked at Oliver.

"At least she knew to take it."

He sighed. "We need to get them back safely."

Felicity put and hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "We could get Sara's watch and go after them."

Carson stood. "Or you could trust that you trained Scarlett well enough to know what to do. If I know her she went there with a plan to get him. You keep treating her like a little kid or a babysitter. Always leaving her in charge of the kids but not letting her be the person you raised. She's pretty awesome and smart, she can handle this."

Oliver looked at him and eventually nodded. "If she is not back by tomorrow morning, i'm going after them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they found where Prometheus was they came up with a plan. Scarlett ended up on the roof with Oliver and Barry. Felicity spoke in their headsets.

"Okay Team A the alarm is disabled on the roof but the only way in is through the vent shaft."

Barry looked. "It's tight."

Scarlett peaked. "Not really. I can squeeze in and cut that off and you two can drop down."

Oliver raised his brows. "Are you sure that you can fit in there?"

"Positive."

She swung down and twisted her body. Once she popped part of the shaft off she smiled at them.

"10 years of gymnastics comes in handy."

They followed her in. Oliver looked. There were at least a dozen guys. He spoke into his headset.

"Team B take the 6 in front."

He looked at Scarlett and Barry you take the others. Prometheus is mine."

Soon they all dropped in. Scarlett took 3 men down within minutes and helped Barry and Thea finish theirs. Then she turned and saw Oliver struggling with Prometheus. She fired and hit him in the leg. Oliver turned and nodded. She then saw him stick an arrow in his heart. They all gathered and looked at him. He spoke to Will.

"You do the honor."

Will walked over and took off the mask. He raised his brows.

"He's just some dude."

Oliver hung his head and looked at Dig. "Billy."

"Felicity boyfriend?"

Scarlett made a face. "Eww Mom dated that freak? Gross."

Oliver turned and smiled at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity walked in and found Oliver staring into the fire. She sat down and handed him a mug. He looked and chuckled.

"Hot chocolate?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You look like you could use it."

He took a sip then sighed. "How are you so calm right now? Our little girl is God knows where and you're okay."

She set her mug on the coffee table and looked at him. "I realized Carson was right. We don't treat her like a young woman. To me she's still in the tutu and tennis shoes asking me to put bows in her hair."

He laughed. "I still remember how she squealed during the wedding until I held her. I think I want her to still need me but she doesn't."

She rubbed his back. "She's tough. You taught her right."

"We taught her right."

"Mommy?"

They turned and saw Jayda standing in the entryway in her pajamas. Felicity smiled.

"What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream and I can't find Barley."

She stood and grabbed the little girl before settling on the couch with her. Oliver turned and kissed her forehead.

"You're safe. Daddy and Mommy are here."

Jayda smiled. Felicity handed her a mug and she smiled up at her.

"I get hot cocoa?"

"Just this once."

Jayda drank then looked at her dad. "Is Barley in trouble?"

"No she's staying the night at Sara's."

She nodded and handed her mom back the mug. "Thanks Mommy."

"You're welcome Sweetie."

Jayda reached for Oliver. He grabbed her and cuddled her into his side. She smiled up at him.

"I love you Daddy."

He kissed her head. "I love you too Jay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Will, and Scarlett were sitting in Big Belly Burger. Will glanced at his father and shook his head.

"This is weird."

Oliver smiled. "What? You and I don't do this in the future?"

"We do but you have thicker beard and are usually in a suit."

He nodded. Felicity glanced at them.

"So just a question, what do we do in the future? Career wise?"

Will dipped his fry in his milkshake as he spoke. "Dad and Aunt Thea own 2 night clubs and Mom owns Queen Tech."

"Queen Tech?"

"You renamed it right before you and Dad got married."

Thea glanced at him. "And I have kids. So I am assuming that I have a husband?"

"Yup."

"So are you going to tell me who?"

He opened his mouth and Scarlett jabbed him in the ribs without thinking. He let out a loud yelp and then gave her a look.

"Okay I won't tell her."

She sighed. "I'm sorry about the ribs."

"Yeah and now next weekend is ruined."

"What was next weekend?"

He glanced around and shook his head. "Right not my actual parents."

He grabbed something out of his pocket. A 2 carat diamond ring. Scarlett gasped.

"I knew you were planning something."

He nodded. "I've been saving for months."

Scarlett raised her brows. "You do remember that you're a millionaire right?"

"No Mom and Dad have money. I am still working my way up the ladder at the firm. I wanted the ring to be something I earned for her."

Scarlett made a face. "Wow that's deep."

Oliver looked. "You have a girlfriend?"

He nodded. "She and I have been together since high school. I was a jerk back then and she made me want to be a better person. She puts up with all the late nights and ask surprisingly few questions about the constant injuries."

He then turned to Scarlett.

"You like Claire right?"

She nodded. "If I didn't I would be knocking you out and shipping you to Lian Yu."

He laughed. Felicity smiled at them.

"Well Oliver and I do a pretty good job raising you guys."

Oliver looked at her and smiled. Then Will grinned.

"Well you name our twin sisters Jayda Megan and Josie Moira. That was a parenting fail."

They all laughed. They quickly finished and headed back to the bunker. Scarlett grabbed her stuff and stood with Will. They set their watches and looked at Felicity, Oliver, and Thea who were seeing them off. Thea smiled and hugged them.

"I'm glad that I got the chance to meet you guys."

Scarlett nodded and brought out the serum. "Sorry I can't let you remember. I gave some to everyone else."

Thea grabbed cups and put a drop in each. Scarlett pocketed the rest. Felicity hugged Will but then hugged Scarlett tight. She pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"You are an amazing person."

Scarlett smiled. "Thanks. My parents had a part in that."

Felicity laughed and Scarlett glanced at Oliver before adding.

"Don't totally rule him out. He's not a bad guy."

Oliver and Felicity both laughed. She then hugged him tight. Then she stepped back with Will. They pressed the buttons on their watches as they drank.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scarlett and Will appeared in the bunker. Carson stood and gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you both okay?"

Will held his side and sank into a chair. "I've been better."

"Well you need to get upstairs your parents are freaking out."

They nodded. Scarlett hugged him.

"Go home. Get some rest."

Will and Scarlett walked into the tunnel. She glanced at him.

"I get it if you want to go home to Claire."

He smiled. "No, I need a few days with my family."

They entered the playroom and were stunned that their parents were not waiting for them. They walked up stairs and Scarlett listened at their door. She opened it quietly and saw that they were in bed asleep. She tiptoed in and kissed her mother's head and her father's. They didn't budge. She then snuck into the twins room and kissed them. Will signaled tat he was sleeping in his old room. She went into hers and smiled. She felt comfortable for the first time in days. She collapsed into bed fully dressed. The next morning she woke up and met Will in the hallway. She smiled as they headed towards the back stairs.

"How's the ribs and shoulder?"

"Better."

When they stepped into the kitchen Oliver and Felicity were awake with their coffee. Felicity smiled.

"Glad you're home."

Scarlett spoke more to her father then her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I handled it. Well sort of."

Oliver stepped forward and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "We totally kicked ass."

He chuckled and hugged her tight. "Then that's all that matters."

He handed her to Felicity to hug while he gently hugged his son. Will sighed and whispered to his father.

"I'm sorry I let you down Dad."

Oliver pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye. "You have never let me down."

Before Will could get choked up Robbie walked in. Scarlett smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Point Dexter."

Robbie turned red. "Don't call me that!"

Felicity grabbed him and kissed his forehead. "Be nice to your sister."

Robbie nodded. "Well I did configure some different scenarios for the meet today."

Scarlett eyes widened. "Shit my meet!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Scar you could do the routine in your sleep. Besides when you dropped from the roof you did a pretty cool twisty thing."

She gave him a look. "I'm way better in that scenario then a meet scenario. My palms get all sweaty and I get all shaky."

Oliver looked at her. "You'll do fine."

Jayda and Josie walked in rubbing their eyes. Jayda gasped.

"Barley!"

Scarlett caught her and held her tight. "Hey Jay. I missed you."

Will grabbed Josie carefully. She saw the scar on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

He smiled. "I forgot to duck."

Will and Scarlett laughed along with their parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scarlett was in her black and lime green team leo. She had just warmed up with her team and now was her break before the meet began. She was going through her routine in her head while she got in some extra stretching. Her phone lite up. She looked. WIll had texted her.

 _w- you have the biggest crowd here._

 _s- ?_

 _w- look out here._

She walked over to the door and looked through the window. Will was sitting in the stands with Oliver, Felicity, Robbie, the twins, Dig and Lyla, Sara and JJ, Thea and Roy, Esme and Nolan, and Carson and Claire. She smiled. No matter what they always had her back. Her phone lite up again.

 _w- Kill em Red_

She grinned. When it was time to walk out she stayed with her team. Grant it now they were her competition and she secretly wanted them to fall on their faces. She was up third for vault. It was her least favorite event. She took some deep breaths while they set her spot. She then took off. She jumped on the tramp and managed to get enough air for 2 tucks. She landed it hard. She then grinned. She did exactly what she hoped she would. Her main goal was to get through vault and floor as quickly as possible so she could build up her score with her two best events bars and beam. She looked at her ranking after the vault. She was 4th overall on vault but 10th in the lineup. When it came to floor her heart was never in it. She was pure power and strength. She wasn't good at her stupid graceful moves. When she finished it didn't shock her that she was 6th on floor. She did basic skills just to get through it. She knew her score would come up within minutes. She took a sip of water as she watched her competition on the beam. She felt someone nudge her. Shhe turned and saw her Aunt Thea.

"Hey Girl."

Scarlett grinned. "Was floor as bad as I thought it was?"

"You looked like you shot yourself with an arrow."

She nodded. "Well here come my best events. But look."

The girl from an opposing gym was on beam. She was close to perfect with a similar routine.

"Her routine is just like mine."

"Well change up your routine."

"You want me to deviate?"

"Hey you do whatever you want to do. I'm just here to cheer you on."

Scarlett watched as she walked back up and sat down. Scarlett stood and got ready for her turn. She put chalk on her feet and sighed. She glanced up and Thea winked. Scarlett glanced at her coach. Scarlett was one of the youngest on her team. Her coach tended to favor the older girls. Scarlett's routine was far below her skill level and her coach knew that. She made her decision and stuck to it. She looked at the judges with her arms raised. She then ran and jumped to the trampoline. She did a half turn in the air, landed in a handstand and did a back hip circle. She heard the crowd roar. She then pushed herself up and hit a center split. Then she did a pushed up cartwheel and a turn to the side of the beam. After 2 illusions and a pink jump to her stomach, she raised herself into a bridge and kicked up. She grabbed her front foot and brought it to her face before straitening. She saw some of the judges gasp. She kicked down and ended with a roundoff, backhandspring, twisted layout. When she landed off the bar she raised her hands. She received a standing ovation. Her coach looked pissed. Scarlett ran over and she spoke.

"That wasn't what I taught you."

Scarlett nodded. "I know which is why I will be looking for a new gym after this meet. But i'm finishing it because I can't let my team down."

She walked over to the bench and looked. She was ranked 1st on beam. It moved her into 3rd overall. If she powered through her bar routine she maybe could get second but if she deviated yet again she could probably win. Difference with beam is you can't make it up on the fly. She started reworking a routine in her head while she watched the others. When her name was called she felt nervous. The moves she wanted to do were above her level but she knew she could pull them off. She started putting herself in a different situation. She was in the bunker training. The bars were just another villain. She chalked her hands and jumped on. She started with a kip cast handstand, then went into the hardest move she could do; a stalder. She finished it and heard the crowd on it's feet she finished with a hindorff. When she landed she hit harder then she met to. She felt her ankle give way but she plastered a grin on her face and looked at the judges. She was in first by a long shot. She was hoping it was enough to put her in first. She ran off and up to her dad.

"Did you see that!"

He stood and grabbed her. "That was incredible."

She sat down and Felicity saw her daughter's ankle. She frowned.

"Scarlett Elizabeth your ankle looks like a golfball."

She shrugged. "No biggy."

Dig snorted. "Just like her father."

Felicity grabbed a first aid kit and treated Scarlett's ankle. Once it was wrapped in an ace bandage she sighed.

"You just sprained it. Probably landed awkward."

She nodded. "By the way I need a new coach."

"Of course you do."

When the results came in Scarlett went and sat by her team. She ended up getting the bronze in vault. On floor she just got a participation ribbon. She then got gold in both beam and bars. When it came to overall high scores she held her breath. The judge grinned.

"In first place, Scarlett Queen."

Scarlett ran up while her family roared. She caught sight of her mom and dad. She had never seen them look so proud. She accepted her medal and bouquet of white roses. It felt better then taking down any bad guy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will walked into his parent's garage and found his dad wiping down his porche. Will smiled.

"New paint job?"

Oliver nodded. "The red just wasn't for me."

"I like the navy."

Oliver set his rag down. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on you did not drop your afternoon plans and drive all the way over here just for chit chat."

He nodded. "I...I wanted to go see Mom. I just didn't want to go alone."

Oliver's face softened. "We haven't talked about what happened when you went back to the past. Did you see her?"

Will sat on one of the stools by the work bench. "Yeah. I hugged her and spoke to her. And myself that was a little weird."

Oliver cracked a smile. "That must have been hard."

"Well I got to thinking of why I stopped going to see her and I put her pictures away in albums. I love my mom. I mean it was just she and I for nine years and she...she was a great mom."

Oliver sat down. "She was."

"But when I think back to who was there when I needed a mom the most it was Felicity I saw. She raised me as if I was her own. I never thought about how hard that had to have been for her."

"She never has seen you as just being my son. You've always been our son."

"I know. And she is my mom just as much as Samantha."

Oliver hugged him then sighed. "Let's go."

"Dad. Can we do it as a family?"

"Of course."

An hour later Will led the way into the cemetery followed by Felicity, Oliver, Scarlett, Robbie, and the twins. He found his mother's grave and laid a bouquet of lilies down. He knelt in front of it. Scarlett put a hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes he straightened up and turned to his parents.

"Thanks for coming."

Felicity smiled. "We're a family. It's what we do."

He hugged her tightly and Oliver smiled.

"Lets go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
